POOOOORRRR YUNHOOOO
by Sassy Girl Phumie
Summary: yunho yg aslinya penakut , menuruti keinginan jaejoong buat nonton acara misteri UKA-UKA .. bagaimana akhirnya?


**_TITLE : POOORRRR YUNHOOOO~ _**

**_GENRE : KOMEDY GAJELAS_**

**_RATE : T_**

**_####################_**

_"hyung sudah katakan saja yang sebenarnya," saran si magnae dengan menatap prihatin ke yunho"_

_tapi bagaimana caranya?," tanya yunho gusar _

_dia pun berdiri sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sehingga menjadi kusut _

_"hyung jujur lebih baik dari pada mesti berbohong ," saran junsu yang diamini anggukan oleh yoochun_

_"benar hyung.. aku yakin jaejoong hyung pasti akan mengerti ," timpal kyuhyun yang kebetulan sedang menginap ke dorm DBSK _

_"ta..tapi..kalau dia marah padaku bagaimana? aku tak bisa mendampinginya sesuai yang aku janjikan?,"yunho tertunduk lesu_

_dia sudah membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika dia harus jujur pada jaejoong_

_sementara dia udah berjanji akan menuruti kemauan jaejoong itu_

_yoochun,junsu,changmin,dan kyuhyun memberi semangat ke yunho_

_tapi yunho memang sudah tak punya pilihan lain selain mengatakan yang sejujurnya_

_dengan langkah gontai dan merasa sedih yunho melangkahkan kakinya_

_menghampiri jaejoong yang sedang asik menonton tivi_

_yunho melirik sekilas ke arah jam dinding , jam menunjukan sudah jam 11 malam _

_' sebentar lagi ,' keluh yunho dalam hati_

_"yun cepat kemari , temani aku sini," dengan tersenyum manis jaejoong menyuruh yunho duduk disampingnya _

_'oh senyuman itu akan pudar saat aku jujur nanti,' lagi-lagi yunho mengeluh dalam hati_

_"yunho-ah waeyo? kenapa malah melamun disitu sih?," jejung pun menghampiri yunho yang masih terdiam tak menghampirinya _

_semakin jaejoong mendekatinya yunho semakin gusar dan gelisah_

_'oh ottokhae? ottokhae?'_

_saat yunho bersiap masuk ke kamar , untuk menghindari jaejoong_

_tapi gerakan jaejoong lebih gesit,dia pun menarik lengan yunho lebih dulu_

_"hey kau mau kemana? bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku,malahan mau ke kamar!," protes jaejoong _

_ditatapnya yunho dengan pandangan kesal bercampur bingung , ada apa sebenernya sama yunho?_

_"a..aku baik-baik saja kok hanya saja ..,"_

_"hanya apa?,'' jaejoong menatap yunho intens , manik matanya yang indah membuat yunho makin galau_

_'aduuh aku harus gimana nih?' panik yunho dalam hati _

_" yun kalau kau benar tidak apa-apa , ayo cepat duduk dan tepati janjimu!," seru jaejoong yang mulai kehilangan kesabaran menghadapi tingkah yunho yang sangat membingungkan_

_"i..itulah masalahnya jae,sebenarnya aku ...,"_

_"waeee? cepat katakan,aku menunggu yuuunn," jaejoong menghentakan kakinya gemas_

_"sebenarnya aku ta..takut sama acara-acara horror kaya gitu," dengan ekspresi yang lucu yunho menunjuk ke arah acara tivi yang baru mulai menayangkan program acara horror, UKA-UKA_

_jaejoong melongo dengan sukses,apalagi saat yunho melihat wajah hostnya yang sengaja di serem-seremin_

_yunho menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya ,lucu seperti anak kecil_

_"yun.. jadi kau selama ini takut sama acara beginian?," jaejoong hampir tertawa lepas_

_tapi jaejoong berusaha menahan tawanya agar tidak pecah saat dia melihat wajah merah yunho menahan malu_

_sebab selama ini yunho selalu berlagak pemberani di depan jaejoong_

_bahkan sebenarnya malam ini yunho udah janji menemani jaejoong menonton uka-uka _

_sambil mematikan lampu,agar suasana horror bisa lebih terasa _

_dan itu pun yunho sendiri yang mengusulkan _

_" boojae udah dong jangan ketawain aku lagi,aku maluu~ . ,"_

_yunho mempoutkan bibirnya , sebal sama dirinya kenapa bisa sepengecut ini sebagai namja _

_dan kesal melihat jaejoong tertawa begitu lepas_

_harga diri dan image pemberani seorang jung yunho terasa rontok seperti ketombe yang bersarang dirambut changmin_

_(duagh! author di sepak changdola ) _

_"jae pleaseeee cukup ketawanya~ !," _

_" oke-oke beruangku sayaaang , mian aku sudah menertawakanmu ne?," jaejoong menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke pipi yunho_

_matanya memandang penuh cinta dan rasa sayang ke yunhodia peluk yunho dengan lembut _

_" dengar chagi.. harusnya kau jujur padaku daripada harus memaksaan melihat sesuatu yang tidak ingin kau lihat ,"_

_" aku hanya ingin bisa menemanimu disaat apapun , termasuk saat menonton acara seperti itu," yunho menyesapka wajahnya ke leher jaejoong _

_menghirup aroma wangi tubuh kekasihnya _

_yunho dengan manja memeluk jaejoong erat , jaejoong tahu beginilah kekasihnya_

_dibalik imagenya yang tegas dan tegar , dia akan selalu bersikap manja jika sudah berdua dengan jaejoong_

_apalagi disaat ketakutan kaya gini_

_" kajja kita nonton acara yang lain saja ," ajak jaejoong dengan menuntun tangan tangan yunho untuk duduk di sofa bersamanya_

_"aniyo~ mari kita nonton acara uka-uka saja ," tegas yunho _

_"mwo? apa kau yakin?!," seru jaejoong_

_dengan anggukan kepala ,yunho menatap jaejoong dengan mantap _

_" yun kau tak perlu memaksakan diri loh," saran jaejoong dengan terkikik geli_

_"demi kau aku rela boojae! ayo kita nonton!," yunho pun merangkul jaejoong dengan mesra_

_"baiklaahhh~,"_

'ooohh~ i'm gonna dieee~,' jerit yunho dalam hati

_kini mereka menonton acara yang sudah 10 menit yang lalu tayang_

_demi mengembalikan harga dirinya yang hampir runtuh karena acara setan itu_

_yunho memberanikan dirinya_

_acara yang mendebarkan pun di mulai saat sang dukun memanggil setannya keluar dan menampakan wajahnya_

_yunho menahan nafas,dan berusaha setenang mungkin_

_jaejoong bukannya tidak tahu kalau yunho sebenarnya ketakutan cuma dia pura-pura saja_

_dia tidak mau menghancurkan keberanian yunho yang susah payah di bangun oleh yunho_

_jaejoong hampir tertawa ngakak saat sang setan keluar , ditambah lagi ekspersi yunho yang melotot melihat setan itu_

_apalagi suara detak jantung yunho yang semakin cepat berdetak_

_seperti orang yg lagi lari marathon tapi,jaejoong tetap menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang yunho_

_baginya saat ini suara detak jantung yunho lebih seru ketimbang acara uka-uka itu yang jelas-jelas setannya itu bohongan_

_cuma orang-orang penakut seperti yunho yang percaya kalau setan itu benar-benar 'setan' hihi.._

_sementara yoosu dan changkyu yang mengintip dari dalam kamar_

_mereka tertawa sangat puas melihat muka yunho yang pucat pasi seperti mayat hidup.._

_*** THE END * **_

_**MONGGO YG UDH BACA DI KASIH RIPIUWNYA SEDIKIT HEHE ^^**_


End file.
